Child Of Grace
by HarmonyGurl1208
Summary: Dean does not know what to do when he becomes aware of the fact that he and Castiel are now parents to a celestial infant. :One-shot: Pre-Castiel/Dean.


**Author's Note:** So, _this _little ficlet was definitely inspired by reading a few fics in which Dean and Castiel are parents and have a child/ren. Um, I have absolutely _nothing _against mPreg, but this story does not incorporate that.

Um... this is also, kind of, a _slice of life _in that it's only a little one-shot. Though, I am slightly intriqued at the aspect of making it into a full-length, semi-serious story...

Maybe.

Depends on if you gaiz want one.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Supernatural_ does not belong to me. Boo.

* * *

"W-what?" Dean says, his voice failing him and coming out as little more than a raspy hoarse. The room, otherwise, is silent despite the number of people standing in it. Bobby's eyes are hardened and narrowed with disbelief, and Sam just looks at Castiel with a gaze Dean cannot read even if he tries.

Jo is pressed close to her mother, and Ellen is standing on the other side of the room with her arms folded across her chest. Her eyes move between the oldest Winchester and the angel with a slow, silent calculation and her body looks as if it is prepared to spring any moment.

As for Castiel... the Angel of the Lord stands by the side of the table, his arms gently curled around a squirming little infant. Said infant has her face planted sideways on Castiel's shoulder, as she appears still too small to have refined motor skills. But her little arms flail, and nothing is wrong with her lungs if the little chirps and whines emanating from her mouth are any indication.

Dark, dark silky soft hair covers the back of her head in abundant, unruly waves; the same near black as Castiel's now-permanent vessel's. And from his vantage point, Dean _swears _he can see the faintest hints of golden freckles lighting dotting the baby girl's chubby cheeks, but he cannot see her eyes.

Castiel watches Dean with his usual intense gaze, but as Dean stares back at him he realizes there is something... _else _in those impossibly deep azure eyes. Something old, and familiar, but _not_.

It makes Dean shiver, and he turns his eyes away so he can breathe.

"She... is unexpected, I know," Castiel says, and his deep voice carries with it a hint of desperation. Something Dean does not know he's ever heard from the angel. Castiel has one hand behind the baby's back, to keep her upright, and it clenches a bit, pulling the baby even closer to his body. The infant goes pliantly, making a soft mewling noise before digging her face deeper into the space between Castiel's neck and shoulder.

"... And she's _mine?_" Dean tries to get out without having his voice break again. "She's..." His hand fails in between the space separating him and Castiel. "Ours?"

Castiel blinks.

"Indeed," he says.

"_How_?" Sam spits out, not angry... just so confused. And a little wary, as well. "I mean, you and Dean are both men-er, well, Dean is, I mean. You're... you."

Despite the tension in the air, Castiel's lips twitch into a faint grin at Sam's floundering.

"Yes- but human souls- just like an Angel's grace, has no true gender. Merely... a preference," Castiel elaborates. "Your souls may manifest itself as a male or female- but you are more spirit than anything physical. This little one here..."

Castiel glances down at the infant, who begins to squirm in his hold suddenly.

"She was created in the Halls of Birth in Heaven. I... was not even aware until I felt it in my grace- she was manifested from it."

"If she's manifested from your grace, then she's yours. Not Dean's," Bobby points out. Castiel shakes his head, and Dean swallows hard.

"When I pulled Dean out of Hell and reconstructed his soul, a piece of me merged with him. And, as with all energy, since my grace touched him, his soul touched _me,_ and we shall be connected for eternity because of it. A piece of Dean's soul merged with my grace and so when the infant was formed, my grace _and _Dean's soul was partially manifested into new life to allow for her to be created."

"I..." Dean cannot find words for a moment; the knowledge that he's suddenly a father, alongside Castiel- and to an _angel __baby -_overwhelming him all of his senses.

"What did the other angels say when she was created?" Ellen asks, curious.

Castiel's face suddenly closes off, and the baby lets out a whimper of discomfort. Dean winces when _something _akin to distress uncurls in his chest, and he is slightly startled.

Because the distress isn't coming from _him. _He eyes the infant, and she lets out another little whine.

"It is extremely rare for celestial children to be born- maybe one or two every few millennia. In the history since creation began, no celestial child of both angel grace and human soul has ever been give life. There has never been any reason for one to be created, because it is deemed- _was _deemed -impossible."

Castiel lets out a breath that is the closest to a sigh anyone in the room as ever heard come from him.

"When my grace was Chosen to be used in the creation of a new life- and an Angel never knows beforehand if its grace will be Chosen -no one was aware that I carry a piece of Dean's soul. As soon as she was given the Breath of Life, many of the angels in the Halls of Birth could sense something different about her I am sure, but not quite what. After all- it has never happened before. I may be paranoid, but I took her as soon as I could, and flew her here. I am... uncertain and a little wary of what her fate might be if I leave her to remain in Heaven, because there are many... strict rules as to the birthing of new celestial children."

"You think having her here, among a group of Hunters, is safer than her being in _Heaven_?" Jo pipes up, a little incredulously.

Castiel bows his head.

"Yes," he intones, and the sincerity in his voice silences the room so suddenly, it is almost painful.

"What's her name?" Sam asks softly after a long moment, breaking the heavy silence. There is so much for them to accept, and Dean knows that there will be a lot of chaos to deal with later.

But, just for the moment, he wants to know the child's- _his _child's -name, as well.

Castiel moves closer to Dean, and tilts his shoulder so Dean can see the baby girl's face. She peers up at him, slightly curious as only an infant can be. Dean's breath hitches in his chest as he looks at her- because beneath a canopy of long, dark lashes, the infant stares back at him with _his _mossy green eyes.

"I have come to the conclusion that since she is a manifestation of both me and Dean, her name should reflect it." Castiel says softly, glancing at Dean almost in a show of resignation. Dean only nods slowly, not sure how else to quite respond. It's a lot to take in, after all.

"So... I have named her... Danielle."

As soon as her name slips from Castiel's mouth, the infant lets out another mewl, and Dean can see a faint silver glow brighten her green eyes for only a moment. It fades just as quickly, but it is enough. It is enough a of reminder that, despite her small, humanly appearance, Danielle is anything but.

"Danielle..." Dean murmurs softly, reaching out with a finger to the child. Danielle's little hand stretches out to meet him, and when her small hand grips his finger in a startling strong embrace, Dean does not know what to think.

The word, _mine, _however, ghosts the back of his mind before he can stop it.

Danielle mewls again, before pulling her hand away and curling up into Castiel's arms. She slips her eyes close with a soft sigh, and Dean glances back at Castiel.

"Of course she can stay here with us, if you think it's safer," he manages. He has absolutely no idea what he's doing, and only prays he doesn't regret it.

But when Castiel smiles at him, an honest smile, Dean knows that- at least -what he's doing is _right_.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

**NOTE: **Yay! I have my own Papa!Dean and Papa!Castiel fic! Woo! How'd ya like it? Was it as good for you as it was for me? ;)


End file.
